The Rules of Engagement
by DustyQOTF
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are both military Blaine is a Petty Officer in the Navy and Kurt is the first openly gay
1. Chapter 1

The Rule of the Sea.

Kurt was Seaman, just newly stationed at Pearl Harbor fresh from boot camp. He is the first openly gay person to join the Navy since the repeal of the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy. Blaine was a petty officer who had been in for 4 years also stationed at Pearl Harbor.

Blaine Anderson sighed when he saw that they were getting some new recruits. He knew that he had to take one under his wing but none ever connected with him or really listened to what he had to say about how things worked. He also knew that he wasn't going to have a choice who went to who unless there was a good reason for changing who a mentor had (some liked to haze the new recruits with pranks.)

"Sir," Blaine said to Admiral Ched. "I was told you wanted to see me ASAP."

"Yes Anderson." Admiral Ched replied. "I have a list of new recruits and wanted you to keep a eye on a special young man. I know he isn't yours to mentor, but he has had some pretty tough hazing in boot camp as well as growing up. He is the first openly gay person to join and I know you have a good eye for the roughness of some of our mentors when they haze."

"May I have the name of this young man that I need to keep a eye on and that of his mentor Sir?"

"Of course the recruit is Seaman Kurt Hummel. His mentor is Karofsky."

Blaine flinched. He did not like Karofsky at all when it came to hazing and has heard some pretty bad things about the LBGT community come from his mouth in the past. Admiral Ched had seen the flinch but Blaine recovered pretty fast.

"Sir, I know we aren't allowed to change mentors or make special requests without good cause. But I feel that Seaman Hummel would be better off with someone who was not a Homophobe." Blaine said knowing that he might have to come out of the closet and explain.

"You're right about that so who do we switch Hummel to? Also thanks for letting me know that Karfosky hasn't changed his opinions."

"You're most welcome sir. I would like to take Seaman Hummel under my wing. I have seen people like him being bullied in school and I have tried to help them through and it caused me to end up going to a private school because of how badly those bullies beat me up." Blaine felt that was enough without coming straight out and admitting his sexuality. He felt that wouldn't help the case one bit.

"Alright I'll assign Seaman Hummel to you and Seaman Evans to Karofsky." Admiral Ched answered. "You need to tell Karaofsky that you and him have switched he is to take Evans and you Hummel. Do not explain the entire story just tell him that is a direct order from high up the chain of Command. HE has to listen to you since your the Fire Team Leader for his Battalion. You are Dismissed."

Ched hands Blaine the two folders with the names and the backgrounds for Sam and Kurt. Blaine turns around and walks out the Admiral's office. He heads off in search of Karofsky.

Blaine looked at his watch and realized that it was Lunch time. Sighing he ran to the Galley and spotted Karofsky.

"Hey Karofsky!" Blaine shouted in his authoritative voice. He went over and stopped at the Table.

"Hi Anderson Sir." Karofsky said standing up to salute.

"Here is the seaman you have been assigned to mentor. We had to change who went to who. So you now have Seaman Evans and I have Seaman Hummel." Blaine said has he saluted back "As you were."

"Good I saw the freshmeat coming in and I didnt like the looks of that Hummel boy. I can't believe they got rid of the don't ask don't tell policy." Karofsky replied. Blaine gave him a glare.

"Since I have Hummel under my mentorship I do not want any of my men giving him trouble otherwise we might find ourselves at Captain Mast. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!" Karofsky replied giving a salute.

"Good." And with that Blaine walked off to where the new recruits had been told to wait at.


	2. Chapter 2

Seaman Kurt Hummel and Seaman Sam Evans had been friends for a long time. Both having met during high school and decided since neither could afford college right off they would join the Military. The Navy was the best place for them to go into after the Don't ask Don't Tell was repealed. This was mostly due to the Navy jokes that they have always heard growing up especially from those who were Navy.

Blaine was the first to get to the gate that the recruits were at. He glanced all of them over trying to decide who was going to fit in the best and who was the outsider. His eyes lingered over a tall young man with color changing eyes. "_That must be Seaman Hummel_." He thought. "_No denying his sense of style._" Kurt was one of those who could make anything look fashionable without really trying.

"Hello new recruits." Blaine said as the other mentors got there and waited for the speech they all know was coming. "My name is Petty Officer Anderson. As you should all know by now its not unusual to go by last names in the Military."

Kurt just stared at Blaine he wasn't sure why he was staring but he knew there was something different about this Petty Officer. He quickly glanced at the other mentors while Blaine was explaining that everyone had a mentor to help get used to the Pearl Harbor bases. He saw a big beefy guy who just looked like bad news for him and he mentally groaned.

"Seaman Hummel." Blaine said to snap Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yes Sir."

"I'm Petty Officer Anderson. I am your mentor and guide while your here." Blaine said "_Oh Wow is he so cute and adorable and so I don't know something._" Blaine thought.

"You? You're my mentor." Kurt said trying to understand _"thank you so much it means so much that I get possibly the hottest guy here."_

"Be glad you didn't get Karofsky. He is not known to be easy on fragile people." Blaine said then blushed. "Not that your fragile. I was brought up to speed on your background before you got here and asked if you could be mine to mentor."

Kurt smiled "Its nice having someone who understands that not everyone bullied is fragile."

"Well lets go set you up in your Barracks and then you can meet your roommate."

They headed towards the barracks with Blaine smiling because he knew who was rooming with Kurt. It was weird seeing Karofsky there for Kurt knowing what Karofsky was like from just a few words. HE did realize his roommate was Sam Evans his best friend.

"This is going to be awesome." Sam said when Kurt arrived to unpack his clothes.

"I know I am glad they roomed us together." Kurt responded and turning to Blaine. "Can we unpack our stuff and get our room organized before we get a tour?"

"Of course you can." Blaine told Kurt. "I will be back in 17 minutes to help if you need it otherwise our tour will start then." He glanced at Karofsky then leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "give me your phone and I will put my number in it so that you can text or call if you are given a hard time."

Kurt nodded handing his phone over. Blaine quickly put in his number and gave the phone back to Kurt. Blaine then left and Kurt looked at his phone and saw the number was under Blaine instead of his rate and last name which was not what was expected he just smiled about it and went on to put his clothes away.

"You look happy and I think I know why." Sam said to Kurt while he finished straightening his room.

"What on earth do you mean?" Kurt said

"You got a crush on your mentor don't deny it. Last time you had that look on your face you were crushing on your soon to be stepbrother."

"Your right." Kurt said blushing. "I do have a crush on a certain Petty Officer but I doubt he feels the same."

"Don't be to sure dude. He might have been in before Don't ask Don't tell was taken out but he looked happy and asked you if he could put his number in. Karofsky didn't even do that for me."

Blaine walked to the Barracks room. "Hey guys ready to get going." He noticed Kurt blushing and wondered what that was all about.


	3. author note

Sorry everyone who as read this so far. My comp with the rest of the story has died and there was no chance of saving any files off of it. Anyways I am going to have to reread this story and figure out where I have been going. It is not abandoned just for now I have been busy. I will post as soon as I get the story written on something more concrete like a notebook to copy from.


End file.
